


Cool In College

by Introverted_theatre_kid



Category: Be More Chill, Broadway - Fandom, Dear Evan Hansen
Genre: Be more chill fanfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introverted_theatre_kid/pseuds/Introverted_theatre_kid
Summary: "So much for being 'Cool in college... together at least...'It's Jeremy Heere's birthday! About a week after he graduates, him and his roommates are kicked out of the dorm. Thankfully, they're letting Jeremy crash with them. Wow. Happy birthday.But, this birthday will definately be better than all of the others he has had in the past...





	Cool In College

"Happy birthday Jeremy!" "Thanks Michael" I say, a weak smile on my face as I stare at the male through my computer screen. "So... how does it feel to be kicked out of your dorm on your birthday?" Michael asks me, making me shrug my shoulders. "Not so bad. I'm crashing at Evan and Connors until I get my own place" I say sighing, leaning against the bare wall to my bedroom. "Yeah That asshole Connor Murphy has the nerve to graduate before me, then leaves me alone to die" Michael says dramatically, making me laugh. "Of course Michael.... speaking of... When do you graduate again?" I ask the other male and Michael shrugs. "I'll keep you posted, okay?" he says making me nod slowly, blowing some hair out of my face. I hate the fact me and Michael ended up going to different colleges... he went to one with an astounding musical program... I obviously didn't. I finally graduated with a masters in math. so much for both of us being 'cool in college'. Together at least. Michael wasn't wrong when he said we'd be cool. I am... and I have no squip to tell me to stop being a dork this time around, and god I'm thankful for it.

"Again, I'm really sorry I couldn't make it down for your birthday, love" my boyfriend says making me shrug sadly. "It's fine... Oh by the way... what's with the getup? I've never seen you in a suit before... you look incredible" I say lovingly, making Michaels face visibly heat up. "it's for one of my geeks here. She invited me and a few others to dinner... Veronica?" He asks and I nod my head. "I've heard stories of the fabled 'Veronica and her girlfriend Macaroni' I say and Michael laughs, pushing his glasses up. "Yep! They act like they've known each other since grade school or something... but it's only been a few years..." he says laughing. "They don't got nothing on us. How long has it been?" I ask my boyfriend. "Hm... I dunno mister 'I have a math degree, you tell me' Michael says mockingly. I put a pencil to my lip. "Well... we've been dating since grade 10 right? We knew each other for 12 years then... it's been roughly-" "19 years. We've known eachother for 19 years and have been dating for 7" Michael states proudly.

 

After about an hour of skyping, Michael perks up suddenly extremely excited. "Oh my god Jeremy did you get your gift yet??" Michael asks making me shake my head. "No...? Why?" I ask confused. "I sent Connor with it! Call him so I can yell at him" he says and I laugh quietly, looking at my door, which is open. "Connor! Michael wants to yell at you!" I yell as the brunette pops his head into the room. "Hm?" The tall man asks, looking at my laptop screen. "Give my darling Jeremy his birthday present" Michael says, making connor nod slowly. "Oh... y-yeah! Okay!" Connor exclaims suddenly extremely excited. He runs out of the room, yelling for me to follow as he calls out for Evan. "Call me when you get your gift, okay?" Michael asks, an adorable grin on his face. "Alright. I'll Talk to ya later. Love you Michael!" "Love you too Jere" I close my laptop and quickly follow my two roommates out of the building. "Where are we going...?" I ask and Evan laughs. "T-that'll ruin the surprise!" He says smiling then Connor stops in front of his car. "Wow a car ride?" I ask making connor nod his head. "Yes get in!" I nod and we all hop into the car. "Jeremy close your eyes!" "Oh god am I gonna get murdered" Evan shakes his head as I close my eyes. 

after about a ten minute car ride, Connor stops the car and we all get out. "Where are we??" I ask again. "Trust us!" After a few murmurs around me, as I sigh. The two males lead me somewhere, then they both let go of me. "What is this a febreze commercial?" I hear Evan laugh hysterically, before calming down and I hear connor say "open your eyes" and when I do, my eyes practically light up. 

My roommates brought me to the park that wasn't all that far from the dorms, but it's absolutely beautiful at this time of night. Right at sunset over the beautiful view of the lake. I stare at the sunset for a moment, before I get a call on my phone. "Hello?" "Hey love, did you get your gift?" I smile. "The sunset?" I ask, hearing a chuckle from the other side. "You're adorable, y'know?" "What do you mean?" "Look at your cell" I do, and My eyes widen when I realize Michael hung up immediately after I called. "W-wha-" "turn around" 

When I turn around, I gasp. In front of me, is my beloved boyfriend. Michael Mell. "M-Michael!" I yell running up to the male, Hugging him tightly as he chuckles. "Hey Jere" "but I-I thought- you... graduating-" Michael kisses me lightly and smiles. "It was the reason I couldn't come to yours. We graduated on the same day. Jared and I skyped the whole thing" he says as I smile like a total dork. "S-so you-" "with a little help from my good pals rich and jake, I bought a house 'round here. They owed me a bit after I helped with their relationship. The house is... Right next to those nerds" he says pointing to Evan and Connor, who were holding hands and watching us. I turn to look back at Michael. "So unless you want me to be all alone-" "I'd love to move in with you" I say hugging him tightly, a huge smile on my face as I do so. He hugs me back, a hint of blush on his freckled cheeks. "B-but... just out of curiosity... why the suit?" Michael chuckles nervously, taking a step back from me. "You really think I'd wear a suit to ask you to live with me?" He asks making me shrug. Michael takes a deep, shaky breath. "J-Jeremy... we've known eachother for a hell of a long time... we were best friends graduating grade school, boyfriends graduating high school, and college. Which I great, but... we're stuck on a level... a-and I wanna move on... so... my player one, j-Jeremy Heere..." Michael gets down on one knee, his face red as my eyes widen. "W-will you marry me?" My eyes will with tears as the male opens a small box with an engagement ring in it. 

 

~Michaels P.O.V~  
The whole park is dead silent. My heart is beating in my chest as I look up at my boyfriend. It's only a matter of seconds, before the male nods, his eyes sparkling in the evening light. "y-yes!!! O-of course!" He says sounding ecstatic. I break out into a huge smile as I stand up, I slip the ring onto his finger and he pulls me into a kiss, which I gladly return. "I love you so much Michael Mell" "I-I love you too Jeremy Heere... I always have, and I always will" we embrace, as connor and Evan clap as rich and jake, the two who helped me gather the courage to actually propose, cheer in the distance. I cup Jeremy's face in my hands, wiping away his tears. "You've made me the happiest person alive. Happy birthday Jeremy..." I whisper, making him blush and smile. "Thank you so much Michael... I love you" he says quietly as we kiss once more.   
It truly was the best day of my life.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! I hope you enjoyed this thing I created while procrastinating instead of studying for exams. I really hope you liked it!!! have a request? HMU!   
> (I also posted this in my BMC one shot book on wattpad ❤️)


End file.
